


Узлы

by fandom Hellsing 2020 (fandom_Hellsing), Shinechka



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Character Study, Fandom Kombat 2020, Other, Shibari
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hellsing/pseuds/fandom%20Hellsing%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinechka/pseuds/Shinechka
Summary: Юмико Такаги усмиряет плоть
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Узлы

Жития христианских святых, которые Юмико Такаги читала на ночь с самого детства, находили в ее сердце живой, будоражащий отклик. В откровенности самоистязания, в мельчайших их деталях было не только бесконечное самоотречение от бренной плоти, но и нечто утонченное, постыдно прекрасное. В живописании крючьев, что выдирали из спин самобичующихся клочья плоти, в бесстыдно выставляемых язвах, которые вылизывали собаки, в стекающих по телу фекалиях и в грубом рубище Юмико Такаги мерещилась изнанка красоты, которой так чурались многие блаженные. А Юмико казалось, что через отрицание прекрасного, через бегство от него, через пренебрежение и показное отвращение ко всему тонкому и чувственному, люди эти достигали невероятных высот в изысканности всего телесного. Как близко, думала Юмико, ходят, как держатся друг за друга наслаждение и боль. Она краснела, прикусывала губы, пунцовела носом и грудью, когда отец Андерсон поглаживал ее по голове за столь богоугодное чтение. А Юмико находила все больше и больше сходств в житиях святых с тем, что вне монастырских стен называли «эстетикой».  
И когда юную, но столь порочную, искательную пору ее взросления Юмико начала обуревать жажда плоти, она смогла найти для себя достойные примеры для подражания… привычные ей, можно сказать, с детства: ведь она лично готовила для себя рукоять своего меча.  
У нее не было под рукой гладкого атласного шнура, гибкого и нежного, ласкающего ладонь, только грубая пенька, но так выходило даже лучше. Юмико подолгу сучила эту тонкую гибкую нить кончиками постепенно грубеющих, отучающихся от чувствительности пальцев: и это был первый шаг. Есть ли смысл ласкать себя пустой ладонью, чужой и нечуткой? Ах, бессмысленно, конечно.  
На втором шаге Юмико вызывала в памяти лица и тела тех, кто волновал ее. А в бурную, переменчивую пору молодости, это мог быть буквально кто угодно. Она засматривалась и на стати отца Андерсона, на широкий разворот его плеч, на волевой подбородок, на хищный его взгляд. Она любовалась тонкими чертами лица Энрико, его нервными чуткими пальцами, его вьющимися, прелестными волосами. Она изнывала от желания прикоснуться к груди Хайнкель, которую та, словно в насмешку, с ворчанием прятала под широким плащом. Все они будоражили ее одновременно, каждый из них был ее фантазией, ее любовью на одну ночь. Иногда она фантазировала о всех них одновременно, каждого примеряя к своему угловатому костистому телу, такому нелепому, безгрудому, плоскому и невыразительному, но такому ищущему ласки.  
Воображая себе, как они выглядят без одежды, украдкой высматривая те детали, которые не могла нарисовать ее фантазия, Юмико натягивала тонкую бечевку до белизны в пальцах. А после принималась за работу.  
Первая петля между бедер, между набухших томлением и соком складок, не прикасаясь к ним, но тревожа, будоража. Бечевка впивается туго, болезненно: и это хорошо, ведь грех — это боль. Фантазии ее грязны, но она проходит через очищение. Петли обрисовывают и твердые ее соски, и бурно вздымающуюся грудь. Каждая гнусная мысль находит свой узелок, который она старательно завязывает. К концу этой процедуры на ней — настоящий доспех. Туго впившаяся между ног веревка саднит при ходьбе, натирает груди, до крови раздирает соски, но под грубым рубищем нижней рубашки, под плотным монашеским платьем не видно выступающей крови. Иногда веревка, перекатывающаяся по срамным ее губам, вдруг вызывает наслаждение такое острое, такое нестерпимое, что Юмико не сдерживает тихого стона. К этому ее окружение привычно, ведь монахиня Такаги немного не в себе большую часть времени. Юмио слабо улыбается в ответ на их беспокойство. Юмико дышит чуть чаще положенного, но никто ничего не подозревает. Хитро сплетенные под ее одеждой узлы помогают ей сохранить достоинство, ведь для этого тонкое искусство связывания и было изобретено столетия назад. Только благодаря им она находит в себе силы разговаривать с отцом Андерсоном, не отводить взгляд под язвительными насмешками Энрико, прикасаться к плечу своей любимой, своей дорогой Хайнкель.  
Искупительная тяжесть пеньки все равно что вериги для старых святых. Облачаясь в нее, Юмико шепчет молитвы и слова благодарности всем тем святым, что протянули ей руку помощи сквозь время. Юмико уверена, что какое-то время у нее еще будет доставать сил для того, чтобы не поддаваться соблазнам. И если рука ее все-таки коснется узлов, развяжет их или разрубит…  
Что же, ей остается надеяться, что Господь простит ее за то, что она так жадно ищет красоты и так стремится ее познать.  



End file.
